Jealousy and Good Intentions
by Michelle Kay
Summary: When Harry finds himself stranded with no where to go he decides his best bet is Hermione's house. Too bad that when he gets there he finds she has a new vistor that is definately not her brother. Chapter Four Up!
1. Chapter One

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is just something that came into my head. This chapter is just an intro for the story. I would write more tonight but I'm tired. I'll update soon. I love you guys.

Harry found himself walking down a deserted street; not quite sure exactly where he was headed. The Dursleys were probably just noticing that he wasn't there anymore even though he had been gone for at least three hours. He had left that house, not for something drastic that had just happened, but for all the things that had built up over the years. In fact, that day, the Dursleys had been oddly "nice" to him. Not the kind of nice that most people associate with the word nice; they were just being tolerant.

After the Dursleys had eaten dinner he had simply walked out the door. Now, here he was, walking to God knows where. Harry didn't know exactly what had possessed him to do such a thing as just walk out with no where to go. Whatever it was it didn't change the fact that it was getting a bit dark out. Just enough that he could tell it wouldn't be long until it was dark. All he had on him were the clothes on his back. He didn't even have his wand due to the simple fact that Vernon didn't want him to have his wand. Everything had been locked up (again) because Dudley had sworn that Harry had tried to curse him. There was no way he could get it back. So he had left without it. Surely he would be able to get it back soon enough. He had no intentions of going back there tonight or ever if he could help it.

After a while of walking in no particular direction or pattern he decided he needed to find a place to stay. Even though it was summer there was a cool breeze that made Harry shiver. He needed to find a place to stay. Harry was vaguely aware of the fact that he might have to go back to the Dursleys. This wasn't the first time he had run away from that house. Just when he was about to turn around and go back to the Dursleys a familiar purple bus rounded the corner. It passed him on its way to somewhere else when Harry saw it back up and skid to a halt beside him.

"Stranded again, eh, Harry?" A person Harry recognized as Stan Shunpike said as the door opened. Harry sighed and climbed aboard. "Where to this time, Harry?" Stan said leaning against the side of the bus. Harry strained his brain for a place to go. Ron's house was out of the question because of the last conversation they had. But that wasn't important – at least not right now. There was no where else to go. No where that he could go that he wouldn't be forced to go back to the Dursleys. Hermione, he guessed, was his best option.

He had no idea where she lived, only that she lived in England, and that didn't narrow it down much. He decided he didn't have any other option and he would just have to ask if they knew.

"Hermione Granger's house." Harry muttered, somewhat non-hopefully. "You know where that is?" Harry asked, looking up. Stan just laughed and knocked on the glass. The bus took off at a speedy pace and Harry fell back onto a seat. Assuming that that was a 'yes' Harry stared out the window and watched as brightly lit homes flickered by his eyes. Harry wished he could be in one of those brightly lit homes instead of running off to Hermione's house and hoping to God they were there. Hoping that they would let him in.

Sighing deeply Harry laid back and waited worriedly until they arrived.

Harry felt a poke in his arm. There it was again. Harry shifted to get away from whatever it was that was probably making a bruise on his arm.

"Harry." Someone spoke and Harry opened his eyes and squinting in the light. Stan Shunpike was less than a foot away from his face. Harry groaned and sat up. "Mate, you've been asleep for almost a day.

"A day?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, couldn't wake you up yesterday when we made it to Hermione's house." Stan laughed.

"You're a loud dreamer. You may want to work on that." Someone from the back of the bus stated. Harry yawned.

"So where are we then?" Harry asked adjusting the light.

"We're near Hermione's house. Just out of sight." Stan answered. Harry looked down at his watch and realized he really had been asleep for almost a day. It was about 6:00 pm.

"So, are you getting out? We have places to go." The person in the back of the bus said impatiently. Harry got up and staggered out the door waving a quick good-bye to Stan. He brushed himself off and tried to straighten his unruly hair. He looked down the street trying to pick out which house might be Hermione's.

None of the houses were distinctive enough to pick out one from the other. He walked a little ways down the darkening street trying to see in any windows and hoping that no police were around to arrest him for stalking. He glanced around and noticed a rock by one of the mailboxes that oddly enough said 'The Grangers'.

Harry recognized his luck and walked towards the house. It was quaint, but not small, and had a homey look to it. He walked up to the door and knocked, hoping that he wasn't disturbing anything. He waited for what seemed like forever until someone came and opened the door. He recognized the man immediately as Hermione's father.

"Hello, Mr. Granger. Sorry if I'm interr – " Mr. Granger just cut him off.

"Don't be a stranger, Harry. You know you're always welcome here." Harry smiled and followed him inside. "We were just eating dinner." He said as he led Harry around the corner and into a room that was attached to a dining room. Before they stepped inside Hermione's dad yelled inside. "Hermione, someone is here to see you." Harry heard Hermione excuse herself from the table.

"Hello." Harry said before being embraced into a hug that even Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Harry's smile faded.

"Dursleys." Harry said simply. Hermione just nodded in understanding.

"Are you hungry? We're just eating now." She said leading him into the dining room. Harry saw Hermione's mother, whom he recognized, and another that he did not. Before Harry could control his mouth he asked

"Who's he?" His tone came out a litter darker than he intended. Hermione didn't say anything. Harry sensed uneasiness and changed the subject quickly. "Hello, Mrs. Granger. You know, Hermione, I'm not really that hungry. I'm just really tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" He asked turning towards the door.

"Just up the stairs and the first door on your right. That's my room – go ahead and sleep in there." Hermione said with a sigh. Harry thanked her and her parents and headed up the stairs. Of course he had no intentions of sleeping – he had just woken up from a day of it.

He opened the door to room that he didn't think would ever belong to Hermione. Not a book in sight. He sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. 'Who was that downstairs?' Harry asked himself. 'Hermione never mentioned a brother.' Harry furrowed his brow. Without thinking he was slipping out the door and down the stairs. That auror training had to come in handy sometime, right?

He quietly slipped around the corner and behind the French doors that divided the two rooms. He peered through the curtains into the room. The boy sitting next to Hermione looked about 16. He had shaggy, unruly brown hair and eyes that not even Harry could ignore. They were a light blue. Harry shook his head tried not to gag at that gay moment he just had.

Overall he looked a little rough and more than a little American. He pressed his ear to the door to try and hear what was going on. No avail. Before he could get away Hermione and the unknown person came out of the room. Harry slipped behind a wall to avoid being caught spying. He watched with his mouth, no doubt, hanging open as he kissed her. 'Why is her brother kissing her!' Somehow the fact that maybe that was not her brother never dawned on Harry.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

Harry ran upstairs before either that guy or Hermione saw him. He lay down in the bed and pretended to be asleep with just seconds to spare before Hermione came through the door with a huge grin on her face. Harry opened his eyes, as if he had just woken up.

"Hey, sorry about that down there." Hermione said apologetically.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked sitting up and eyeing here, waiting for her response.

"Well, you know. I kind of ignored you…you said that the Dursleys did something and I think it seemed like I didn't care." Hermione said looking down.

"Do you?" Harry asked darkly. For some reason Harry felt the need to say this to her. Harry told Hermione absolutely everything. She lied to him. Maybe not directly, but she had not told him the truth; and that hurt.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said sitting down beside him. "Why would you think I really didn't care?" She looked as if someone had just told her that her puppy had died. Harry disregarded her and lay back down. "Harry, I know that's not why you're mad at me." Hermione said simply.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me." Harry said, not able to look her in the face.

"I don't know what it is…" Hermione said with no real emotion of any kind. Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, who's that guy, huh?" Harry asked his face red with anger. Hermione got off of the bed. "Why did you feel the need to keep that away from me? I'm supposed to be your best friend, remember?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Well, maybe, for once, I'd like to keep something in my life private!" Hermione shot back defensively. She walked over to the wall, not looking at Harry. "This day was great until you got here." Hermione said darkly. Harry sat there, speechless, for one of the first times in his life. She didn't even take one last look back at him before she slammed the door and stomped away.

Most people wouldn't believe what they had just heard if they were in Harry's position. But the sad thing was that it was the easiest thing for Harry to believe. He worried about it every single day. The people he loved were always the ones to get hurt. She didn't need him in her life. She almost died because of him and he didn't even react when it happened. It was Neville who had been the one to check for a pulse, not him. Maybe he shouldn't be her best friend. A lot of good it was doing anyone.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there on the edge of the bed. He didn't move from that spot. To know that Hermione had a life without him; that he didn't even know about was news to Harry. As awful as that sounds it was the truth. He stared into the mirror across the room and wondered what people thought about him really. Did Ron just see him as the famous Harry Potter? Was he really just a burden to the school that he thought a home? What good was he really doing here? Hermione had made it clear that he had ruined her night. Is that what she thought about him all the time? How much better would my life be without that damned Harry Potter?

These questions were nauseating. He wasn't sure exactly what to do. Should he just leave? What if Hermione was waiting for an apology? Those same words echoed through his head. "This day was great until you got here…" Harry knew this is what she said but the words twisted around in his head… "My life was great until you got here…" And the fact that Harry was already doubting his place in Ron and Hermione's life made it all too easy to believe this as the truth.

Harry knew sleep wouldn't be easy to come by tonight. He got up out of the bed and opened the door as quietly as he could. He knew it was late so he tiptoed downstairs to see Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the wall in front of her. She didn't seem to sense that he was there at all. He stood there for a moment wondering if maybe he should let her be. He thought maybe he should and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Harry." Hermione said without turning around. Harry stopped on the stairs and swiveled around. "I know you're there." She said taking a deep breathe. He walked towards her and around the couch. He saw her face, still red from before and wet streaks on her cheeks. No one spoke after that. It wasn't a comfortable silence with Hermione that Harry had known before. It was awkward, ear-splitting silence.

Harry was the first to speak. And when he said it, he immediately wished he hadn't.

"So, who was that guy?" Harry asked. "No, forget I asked. You're right about everything. I have no right to even ask." Harry was looking down.

"Harry, no. I just…" Hermione's face got even redder. Harry wasn't sure if she was angry or not though. "He's just a guy, okay…" Hermione turned her face away, but not before Harry noticed a smile. She turned her head back with the same frown she had sported before. Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't. She looked as if she was waiting for his response.

"So, he's your boyfriend…" Harry said with realization dawning on him. He didn't look back up at her.

"I don't know if you would call it that…" Hermione said, embarrassed to be having this conversation with Harry.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I saw you before." He said, still not able to look at her.

"You were spying on me?" Hermione asked returning to her red state. Harry didn't respond.

"Why didn't you want to tell me? No don't answer. I don't think I could sit here and listen to you tell me your life was so much better without me. You know, I think I'm just going to go…" Harry said getting up. Hermione didn't immediately object.

"It's raining." She said simply.

"I don't mind." Harry said as he started for the door. Hermione looked as if she had just heard what he had said.

"Wait, what did you say?" Hermione asked before Harry reached the door. Hermione didn't wait for Harry's answer. "Don't ever say that again. Don't think that ever again, Harry." Hermione said in a demanding tone.

Harry turned around. "You said it." He said simply.

"Harry, don't you understand? I like a guy, okay. He came over to my house and we had dinner. And just when I had forgotten about Voldemort and all the problems that our happening right now you burst though the door and take that away." Hermione said as if he should understand.

"Is that what you think about when I'm around? All the bad things that are going on…I'm just a…a burden to you?" Harry asked. He could help when a stray tear streaked down his face.

"No…no, that came out wrong…" She said in a pleading voice.

"No, I think it came out just right." Harry said angry again. He started to walk towards the stairs, thinking that he could probably get in some sleep now.

As he was walking away he heard a mumble.

"What?" He asked, turning to face her once more.

"I really like him, you know." She said. Harry didn't respond but instead continued to the bed that would hopefully get him a good nights' sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

Harry woke with a start at the Grangers house. He sat up and looked around the room as the events of the night before flooded his mind. He groped for his glasses and put them on, seeing that it was only 4:00 am. Considering he had slept most of the previous day he wasn't surprised. He slowly got out of bed and looked around the room. He crept across the room and opened the door as quietly as he could.

He walked down the stairs to see Hermione asleep on the couch. He walked past her and walked down the hall to the door way. A nice walk in the early morning before anyone was up. Hoping for a nice relaxing walk he opened the door to find himself face to face with the guy he'd seen before. Harry stood there without saying anything for what seemed like a year. He was pacing and didn't even seem to notice Harry was standing there. Harry watched him for a moment. His hair was unruly, like his, but it was dark brown. He was wearing loose fitting jeans with a white tee shirt. He seemed kind of rugged and American. Why would he be here, in Europe, if he was American? None of this made any sense.

Harry, most definitely not being in the mood to talk to this guy, walked right passed him and onto his walk. Not looking back Harry decided to walk around a couple of blocks to blow off some steam. He heard someone yell behind him and then footsteps catching up to him. Harry didn't change his pace; instead he let the guy catch up with him.

"Hey!" Harry heard him yell. "Hey, wait up!" He yelled again. Harry stopped walking.

"What?" Harry asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Who are you?" He asked with a scowl on his face. Harry knew what he was thinking. He also knew what this looked like; he was, after all, a teenage boy, walking out of a teenage girl's house. But there was a look in his eye. A look of realization? What was that? Did he recognize him from somewhere?

"That's none of your damn business." Harry said calmly and went to walking again.

"Are you…is she…" The boy trailed off. Harry turned around and saw a sad look in this strangers face. Harry felt a wave of sympathy for this person he barely knew. He couldn't bear this.

"No." Harry said simply. Harry looked at this boy who was obviously Harry's age; but he seemed so young; so innocent. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Jim." He said, not looking up at Harry who was about two or three inches taller than him.

"I'm Harry." Harry said and reached out his hand. Jim shook it politely.

"You know what…I'm kind of…I have to go, okay." Jim said. It was obvious that Jim thought that Hermione was cheating on him. On the inside, Harry knew this. On the inside, Harry didn't care. In fact, he was happy about it. This was the same guy that was taking Harry's place in Hermione's life.

Harry didn't respond. Leaving Jim standing alone on the street Harry walked away with a smirk on his face. That grin didn't last very long. He thought about the fight with Hermione that he had had. Would it have been better to just leave it be. Maybe Hermione would have told him in her own time. Was it even that big of a deal? Did he just ruin an important relationship over nothing?

The answers to these questions Harry didn't know. But something felt wrong. Not sure exactly why he felt the urge to turn around and didn't fight it. He walked back towards Hermione's house to find no one around. He looked around Hermione's house, just to be sure, but there was nothing. Thinking maybe that it was just his imagination he continued on the much needed walk.

He thought about nothing in particular. Trying to get Hermione and the fight off his mind wasn't easy. Something was making him squirm a little bit. Maybe it was that guy. The name…Jim it was. He seemed…off.

Harry sighed; his 'saving people thing' was going again. Jim seemed…familiar…like he'd seen him before. He was sure that he had. But where? Where would he have seen him? At school? No, Jim would have known him. As much as he hated what came with his name, it did have its advantages. He racked his brain for a mental image of where he'd seen him before but couldn't come up with anything. He was sure he'd had contact with him before. Not just a stranger on the street. He knew him from somewhere. Something suddenly dawned on Harry; it wasn't a realization that he had seen in Jim's eyes before. It was recognition. He was sure of it. Where would he recognize him from? Was he a spy or something? It certainly fit. Trying to get into Hermione's life. For now, though, he wouldn't worry about it. He needed some time to clear him mind.

Harry wasn't sure for exactly how long he walked; but it must have been a long time. People were coming out of their houses on their suburban streets with their normal families thinking about normal things. Somehow he found himself back at Hermione's house standing in front of the door. He opened the door and walked in. He saw no one downstairs; not even Hermione sleeping on the couch downstairs. He looked around the dining room but found no one. Becoming worried about Hermione and her family he ran upstairs hoping to God that she was there. He frantically opened the door of the upstairs family room to find Hermione sitting there on a big fluffy chair in the middle of the room.

Harry breathed a loud sigh of relief and ran over. Hermione looked up just in time for Harry to pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione, I was so worried. I thought that you were gone. The last thing that happened between us, the last things I said to you…" Harry still had yet to put Hermione down.

"Harry, I'm fine. Now put me down." Hermione said in a cold tone. Not angry but not exactly heartfelt.

"Sorry." Harry said, hanging his head. He was happy that Hermione was okay. But the tone in her voice reminded him of the night before. He headed for the door but before he grasped the handle he turned around.

"No, Hermione. I'm not sorry. I've always tried to be there for you. If I'm a burden to you, let me know, okay. But I'm not going to keep trying to get you to talk to me; I'm not going to force you. You have to be willing to work with me. So when you find the time to talk to me…let me know. I'll come running." Harry said with a self-confident flare in his eyes that was a rare sight in those days.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Jealousy and Good Intentions

* * *

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! They're great! I hope you stay tuned through the next few chapters. Things are going to be a little rocky and seem OOC, but trust me. There is a reason! Anyway. I'm so excited to upload the next chapter. I think you'll love the scene at the end ;)_

_ 3 MK _

**Chapter Four**

Harry sat down in the living room and waited for someone to wake up…or something. He wasn't sure exactly what he was waiting for. Sitting there with nothing to do but think of the events of the past 48 hours or so made him desperate for some kind of answer. Looking up the stairs one last time just to see if someone was coming he turned towards the door again.

When he stepped out into the morning sun he looked around. Jim couldn't have gotten very far. It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours. Sure, it might take a few more of those to find him but what else did he really have to do? It's not like he was exactly welcome at Hermione's house.

After about an hour of aimless walking he came across a playground at the end of a street. He saw someone swinging on the play set and approached them. At once he recognized the boy he had met earlier that day.

"Who are you?" Harry asked simply. Jim's swing slowed as his feet skidded across the ground. He looked up at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Jim, remember?" He smiled, thinking maybe that Harry was joking. Harry felt a strong urge to show him that he wasn't kidding. He didn't fight it. He lifted him up by his shirt and pulled him off of the swing.

"I asked you who you were." Harry said, letting go of Jim's shirt. Jim looked down, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "I know you know me, and I recognize you." Harry said wanting to know the truth.

"I moved from America when I was three." He started. Harry cut him off.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me who you are." Harry said in a demanding voice.

"Let me finish, okay? I moved here when I was three. I didn't always live around here though. When we first moved to Europe I moved to Surrey. Then, when I was five, we moved to Privet Drive. I met a boy there…" Harry cut him off with an abrupt punch to the face. He had definitely heard enough. Jim was holding his nose down on the ground with blood seeping between his fingers.

"Now you know what it's like." Harry said with a scowl on his face. He left him lying there in the rocks and turned towards Hermione's house once again.

Getting that all cleared up felt good. It really did. But Harry wasn't sure what he could say to Hermione. She had been dating someone that had made his childhood the living hell it had been. What could he possibly say to her?

One of the fastest walks Harry had ever had was from that playground back to Hermione's house. If he was going to think of something to say to her he'd better do it fast. He found himself standing in front of her door again. This time he knocked. It seemed like forever before someone answered. Hermione's dad, who looked awfully tired, opened the door. Once he saw Harry he smiled.

"Sorry, Harry, I'm tired so I'm going to go back to bed. Sorry if I'm being rude." He said and turned back towards the stairs.

"It's alright." Harry said. He shut the door and walked to the couch across from the dining room. He sat down hoping that whatever he said came out right. He hoped that Hermione would understand where he was coming from. All this fighting surely wasn't good for him.

Harry took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. He turned down the hallway and opened the door to the room Hermione had been in before. He saw her sitting in the same chair he had seen her in before, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hermione." Harry said, getting her attention. She looked up at him waiting for him to speak.

"I just…Do you…" Harry tried to find the right words to say.

"Harry, spit it out." Hermione said impatiently.

"Do you know who Jim is?" Harry asked knowing what her answer would be.

"What is your problem, Harry? He's just a guy. What has he ever done to you?" She asked, folding her arms for good measure. Harry had to laugh at this. Not a that's-so-funny laugh but a laugh that Hermione had never heard from Harry before.

"You really want to know? You are aware of what my life was like when I lived at the Dursleys, are you not?" Harry asked, tapping his foot. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I'll take that as a yes. You are also aware of the fact that I was beat by Dudley and his 'gang', right?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What is this all about?" She asked trying to see the point of this conversation.

"Are you aware that your precious Jimmy used to live on Privet Drive?" Harry asked hoping she'd get the point. Seeing Hermione still deep in thought he rolled his eyes at her. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Harry asked. "He was part of Dudley's gang. He used to come over to their house just to beat me up; chase me around." Harry said a glint of fury in his eyes.

"No, you're lying, he'd never do that." Hermione said shaking her head. Harry laughed again.

"He did." Harry said.

"Well, even if he did, Harry, he's changed." She said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know if he's changed if you don't know how he was before?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed loudly and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, so what if it's true? What do you expect me to do?" Hermione asked. Harry stopped to think about what she had just asked him. He had to choose his words wisely. It was obvious what he wanted her to do; break up with him, stop seeing him, never see him again…maybe slap him just for good measure. But he couldn't tell her that.

"Hermione put yourself in my position. Your best friend is dating the person who made your childhood a living hell. Beat you up when you were only five and six years old. The only reason that stopped is because I went to a school where muggles couldn't go." Harry said and realized he had been pacing. Hermione looked like she was thinking and looked up at him.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked again, looking for a straight answer. Harry looked at her and then looked away.

"Stop seeing him." Harry said, flat-out. Hermione laughed.

"Harry, how stupid do you think I am? Do you think I don't see what you're doing? You're just trying to make everything about you. Can't I just have one thing about me?" She said. "You know what? I'm done with this. I don't want to fight with you. But I finally have something good in my life and you're taking that away." And with that she got up and walked out of the room.

Harry wasn't going to just walk away this time. He'd been doing that too much this weekend. He needed to straighten this out; not later, not soon; right now.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. He turned into the hall and saw Hermione's door shut. He walked over to it and knocked. Not getting an answer he knocked again. He shook his head and tried to open the door. He pulled at it and realizing that it was locked immediately reached down to grab his wand and remembering that it was still at the Dursleys.

"Hermione, please let me in." Harry pleaded. "I don't want to fight with you, and I can't unlock your door from here." He said and leaned against the door.

"Why don't you just use your wand, Mr. Potter?" She said snidely.

"It's at the Dursley's." Harry said with a sigh. Immediately Hermione jerked the door open; either not realizing, or not caring, that Harry was leaning against the door. Harry found himself lying on Hermione's bedroom floor. Which in all honesty didn't sound that bad. Harry grinned to himself before getting up off the floor.

"You left your wand at the Dursleys? You can't just leave your wand at the Dursleys." Hermione said in a motherly tone; all grudges forgotten.

"I didn't really have a choice." Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione looked up, like she was thinking. Harry waited for about a minute before she looked at him with that I've-got-a-plan look.

"Harry, someone like you can't just be walking around without your wand. Who knows that a deatheater or a dementor isn't going to be right around that corner?" Hermione said in her old bossy way. Harry smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You're you again." Harry said with a chuckle.

"When was I not me?" Hermione asked.

"Just…since I got here." Harry said trying not to bring anything up. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Okay, so, we have to go back. But we're going to need some help." Hermione said. Harry knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't like it at all.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

* * *

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Five**

Harry waited downstairs while Hermione was on the phone. Somehow the extension beside him seemed to be calling his name. Carefully he picked it up, pressing down the button and letting it go as soon as he had the phone to his ear. He heard Hermione's voice on the line; she was talking to whoever it was that was going to help. The male voice answered and Harry recognized it immediately as Jim.

Harry groaned inwardly at the thought of being around him. Especially if they were back at the Dursleys. What pleasant memories that would bring. Hermione bounded down the stairs and circled around in front of him.

"Harry, now please, stay calm, but Jim is going to help." Hermione said staying back from Harry a bit. Harry tensed but did as Hermione told him to.

"How would that help?" He asked, trying his best to just sit there.

"Well, if what you said about him is true; about him being part of Dudley's gang, don't you think that it might help to have someone who can get in the house on our side?" She asked; making a very good point.

"Well, good point…but, Hermione, don't you understand? He used to beat me up…He is one of the reasons that I hate the Dursleys." Harry said looking at her, hoping to get through.

"Harry, we need to talk, okay. I promise, no yelling; no fighting." She said and she sat down beside him. Harry sighed. "Harry, I know I haven't been myself lately. I would never intentionally try to hurt you ever, you know that. It's just; besides Viktor no guy has ever been interested in me…" Hermione trailed off.

"Don't you say that, Hermione, any guy would be lucky to have you." Harry said sympathetically, coming to understand Hermione's recent behavior.

"Thanks, Harry. It's just, when you came I felt bad because I was here with Jim." She said, looking slightly ashamed.

"Why would you feel that way?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know." Hermione said shaking her head. "I honestly don't know…and it's been so confusing; my parents are talking about my future, and Jim is apparently a bad guy, then, on top of that, you come here and remind me of Voldemort and all of that…" She stopped and saw the look on Harry's face. "No, Harry, no, that's not what I mean at all. It's just, Voldemort is a threat again and I don't know how long I'll have you and all and I'm worrying about are these stupid trivial things like boys and what I'm going to do when I get older when I don't now that you'll even get to do anything…" Hermione broke down, her voice get shakier with each word she said. Hermione sobbed into his chest and Harry patted her back, trying to hold back his tears.

"It's okay, Hermione…It's okay…" Harry said comfortingly.

Hermione murmured something into his chest that Harry didn't catch. Knowing Hermione she probably said that it did matter. But all that mattered right now was making her feel better, because even though she worried about Harry being gone, Harry knew that the prophecy was still there, and that it wouldn't be a far off stretch that he wouldn't be there this time next year.

Hermione sat up and looked at him with her eyes red and blotchy. She rubbed them, trying to wipe her tears away but it didn't help; as tears were still streaming down her face. Harry pushed some hair out of her face and used his thumb to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. He pulled her into a hug and held her for a long time, waiting for her to stop shaking.

Hermione finally stopped crying and picked herself up off of the couch. Harry got up after her, helping her keep her balance.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, wiping off her face and trying to straighten her hair. She stood up a little straighter and smiled. Harry smiled at her.

"You look perfect." He said with a grin and put his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione went upstairs, leaving Harry to eat breakfast while she took a shower. Hermione's mom had come downstairs, as well as Hermione's father, and she started making breakfast. Harry felt a rumble in his stomach informing him that he had not eaten in quite a while.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Granger asked. Harry licked his lips eagerly.

"Something with syrup!" Harry said hungrily. Mr. Granger laughed and walked out of the room, presumably to go get the morning paper.

"So, Harry, Hermione's told us a lot about you." Mrs. Granger said while taking out a waffle maker.

"Really?" Harry asked; surprised that Hermione had told her about things that had happened at school. They were muggles after all.

"Oh, yes, she told us about the baby dragon you encountered in first year and the underwater task you had to do in fourth. Quite eventful years, wouldn't you say?" She asked, pouring batter into the grid.

"Very." Harry said with a playful smirk on his face. That was his Hermione, always the smart witch. Mr. Granger walked back into the room, holding the paper.

Harry looked with eager eyes as Mrs. Granger set the plate with waffles covered in syrup in front of him.

"Don't just stare at it, eat it." Mrs. Granger said with a laugh. Harry obliged and dug in.

"Harry! You're almost as bad as Ron!" Hermione exclaimed when she entered the room. Harry replied with a muffled grunt and kept eating.

"Boys will be boys." Mrs. Granger said, setting down a plate in front of Mr. Granger and Hermione.

"Thanks mom!" Hermione said and started eating. Another grunt came from Harry while he kept shoving his face full of waffles.

"You're welcome, Harry." Mrs. Granger said with a smile and sat down with her own plate across from her husband. Hermione looked at her in astonishment.

"How did you know what he said?" She asked, obviously amazed that anyone could understand that language but her. Hermione's mom looked over at her husband with a smirk on her face. Hermione laughed and then continued to eat her breakfast. Harry of course, would have no recollection of this event anyway, considering that he was too busy eating to remember what anyone said, that and the fact he was probably about to slip into a sugar induced coma with all that extra syrup he had insisted on.

Once everyone had finished eating breakfast Hermione stole Harry out if the living room and guided him to a room in the back of the house. It was painted a dark purple color and had deep red, shaggy carpet. Pillows were strewn all over the floor and candles lined the walls. It reminded him of Professor Trelawney's room at Hogwarts. Hermione saw Harry smiling and looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked; confused as to what was so amusing.

"Well, I never thought you'd like a room like this. It reminds of Trelawney's room." Harry said looking around. Hermione crossed her arms fell backwards, landing in the pile of pillows in the corner.

"Well, I like it." She said stubbornly. Harry smiled and picked up a pillow. He held it up and looked at her with a glint in his eye. "Harry…" Hermione said cautiously, backing towards the door. Harry inched closer to her. And right as he started to swing the pillow Hermione ducked and rolled past him, grabbing a pillow of her own. Harry looked at her with astonishment.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Harry asked, letting his pillow drop to the floor.

"Like I said, I love this room." And with that she charged at him, taking advantage of the fact that he had dropped his pillow. She repeatedly swatted him in the head with the pillow until he finally got away from her long enough to grab his own pillow again. When Hermione took another swing at him he blocked it with his pillow and grabbed another one beside him. Swinging it at her feet she tripped and fell into the huge pile of pillows beneath her. Harry was standing over her, looking quite smug. She scowled at him and looked at his feet.

Grabbing the small carpet he was standing on she whipped it up, causing him to fall beside her. Hermione jumped up grabbing the nearest pillow. "Kicking a man when he's down? What has become of you?" Harry asked in mock seriousness. As her answer Hermione swatted him in the face a few times before Harry finally got a hold of the pillow Hermione was using. Using it to hoist himself up, in the process knocking Hermione down again he pulled the pillow from her hand and threw it down at her, causing her to giggle.

Harry had never heard Hermione giggle, and thought it was an interesting sound. He laughed and in the moment where he wasn't paying attention Hermione got up and threw a pillow at him. "Now, it's on." Hermione said with a mischievous grin on her face. Harry held up the pillow he had and used it to block Hermione's blow, causing both pillows to tear at the seams and hundreds of little white feathers to float down around them. Harry picked up a nearby pillow and tapped Hermione with it. With a theatrical faint she fell down to the pillows, breathing heavily. Hermione smirked when she saw that same carpet under Harry once again. She gave it a good tug and found herself beneath Harry. Breathing heavily and still worn out from the pillow fight they'd just had, neither moved.

They heard a door open and Harry immediately jumped up off of Hermione; who also jumped up, trying to brush stray feathers off of her, but finding this to be quite a job considering they were sticking to everything. Harry and Hermione found themselves staring face-to-face with Jim, who didn't look very happy.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

* * *

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Six**

"Erm – Hi Jim." Hermione said sporting a telling blush. There was a very awkward silence where no one spoke but Jim kept glancing back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Look, Jim…this isn't what it looks like. Hermione and I, we're best friends. We were just having a pillow fight and I fell on top of her." Harry finished with a straight face. Jim's face softened and he looked at Hermione with a smile. He walked to her and put his arms around her. Harry stood awkwardly as Jim brushed some feathers out of her hair. As Hermione stood up on her tiptoes for a kiss Harry cleared his throat loudly. Jim looked over at him with a smirk.

"Well, are we going to do this or what?" Hermione asked leading the way out of the room. The two boys followed her out the door into the living room.

"Jim, do you want something to drink?" She asked politely.

"Sure." He said looking around at the pictures on the walls. Hermione came back with a glass of water in her hand and handed it to him.

"Okay, wait here. I need to change and get some…things." And with that she ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

"Nothing happened." Harry confirmed leaning back into the couch. Jim sat down beside Harry but said nothing. No one spoke until Hermione came back down the stairs.

"So are you two getting along?" She asked brightly. Harry made a noise but it couldn't be interpreted as either a yes or a no.

"Well, if we're going to go we need to go now. My parents think I'm on a date with Jim and Harry's going for a walk." She said as she laced up her trainers. Harry scowled.

"Well, I guess we should be going." Jim said standing up. Harry stood up and followed Hermione and Jim out the door.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Jim asked.

"Well, we're going back to the Dursleys to get some of Harry's stuff." Hermione said choosing her words wisely. Jim looked skeptical.

"Something so important we have to get it now?" He asked.

"Jim…" Hermione was cut off by Harry pulling her to the side.

"He doesn't know?" Harry whispered. Hermione didn't answer. "You can't tell him what we are. Hermione, how do you know you can trust him? You can't just go around telling people these things." Harry finished looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"Harry, I trust him, okay? I think if he's going to help us he deserves to know the truth." She said simply.

"Not yet." Harry said having no real intention of Jim ever finding out. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What exactly are we getting, then?" Jim asked again. Without even glancing over at Harry, Hermione answered.

"We're getting a wand." Hermione said. Jim laughed loudly. Harry just stood there, not believing what had just come out of Hermione's mouth.

"No, really." Jim said, still smiling from before. Hermione just smirked as a cab pulled up beside them, ending the conversation. Hermione ducked inside.

"Where to, then?" The cab driver asked.

"Drop us around the corner from number 4 Privet Drive. That's in Surrey." She said as Jim and Harry slid into the backseat beside her. Harry thought of all the bad ways that conversation could have gone. He guessed that this way, Jim wouldn't be mad at Hermione for lying and he didn't really believe her now. So all was good.

Harry watched out the window as the cab drove past houses upon houses. He wasn't sure exactly where Hermione lived or how far away from the Dursleys he was. He looked up at the cab driver who turned and winked at him. It was Stan Shunpike. Harry was sure his jaw was on the floor but he quickly turned to Hermione for an answer.

"I called in a favor." Hermione said whispering in his ear. "How else do you think we could have gotten this far this fast? Also, I planned the whole "We're getting a wand" thing perfectly so Stan would appear at the right time." She said in a normal voice. Harry was simply amazed at how smart Hermione was sometimes. He had to agree with Ron, even though he couldn't talk to him, that Hermione was a bit scary. Harry heard a thud on the other side of the cab. Jim was clearly unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked, actually concerned. He hated his 'saving people thing'.

"Remember the water?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. Of course he remembered. Hermione had offered Jim something to drink and not him. Now he knew why, but it still annoyed him.

They pulled up in front of a house not to far away from the Dursleys. It was still light out but it was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Harry and Hermione got out of the cab and then pulled Jim out and laid him on the grass hoping that no one was watching.

"Thanks, Stan. How did you manage Jim seeing the cab, also, the cab not being the bus?" Hermione asked, clearly interested in learning something new.

"Let's just say I had a lot of help." And with that Stan sped away, the cab transforming back into a bus just as it turned out of sight.

Harry and Hermione turned around just as Jim was waking up. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"What happened?" Jim asked, confused that he was laying on the ground.

"You tripped when you got out of the cab." Hermione said without any sign that she was lying at all. It was a bit unnerving.

"Oh… Well, what are we doing now?" He asked standing up, but swaying a bit.

"Well, I guess we'll wait until you're a bit more…lucid and then you'll go in and distract the Dursleys while Harry and I slip inside." Hermione said, sitting on the curb.

"Okay, but you never told me what we were getting that was so important." He said. Harry looked at Hermione who didn't look like she had any idea what to say.

"Oh, we're getting a book. It's overdue." Harry said simply. Hermione laughed but turned it into a cough before Jim noticed. Normally people would have noticed the 'too obvious for comfort' things that Harry and Hermione were saying, but Jim was a little out-of-it, which was probably good, given the circumstances.

After a while Jim was starting to comprehend things better and Hermione decided that it was time to get going with the plan.

"Okay, Jim, you need to keep the Dursleys distracted while Harry and I sneak in the back door. There is a back door, right Harry?" Harry nodded. "Okay, we're counting on you, Jim." Hermione gave him a kiss and pulled Harry around the side of the house. They peaked around the corner as Jim rang the doorbell. Mr. Dursley answered.

"Petunia, Dudley, we have a guest!" They heard Vernon yell to the others. They made their move. Hermione pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and expertly picked the lock with her ear up to the door. Harry stood, shocked at Hermione's recent behavior. She seemed really different than he ever remembered her. But she was still Hermione, and still his friend. Hermione must have seen the bewildered look on Harry's face.

"I read." She said. That was enough on an explanation for Harry. She must have read every book in her local library before Hogwarts and they surely had a book about picking locks. They tip-toed in the door and surveyed the kitchen they were standing the middle of. They saw all three of the Dursleys at the door talking to Jim. He saw them and stopped talking for a moment.

Hermione's eyes widened as they all three turned around. Harry pulled her out of the way just in time. Hermione screamed in reaction to the sudden movement from Harry. Hermione looked into his eyes as if saying 'I'm so sorry.' They turned around to see… no one. They looked around the kitchen but no one was there. Confused, but realizing how fortunate they were Harry looked around the corner and saw that Jim must have somehow gotten them outside. Breathing long sighs of relief they got to work. Harry ran upstairs and Hermione started on the cupboard.

Harry got to his bedroom door and wasn't surprised to find that it was locked. He reached into his pocket to find Hermione's wand. Always the clever witch she was. He whispered 'alohamora' and the door shattered open. Harry didn't have time to think much of it but hoped it wasn't too loud. He grabbed Hedwig's cage taking in her appearance. He had only been gone two days, but two days without food and water had taken its toll on her. Her once beautiful feathers looked dull. He turned to grab the important things out of his trunk.

First he grabbed his pictures and put them in a ragged backpack from the closet. He grabbed his photo album from first year and his picture of his parents dancing. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and stuffed it in. He figured that anything else wasn't vital to get now. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders and carried Hedwig out the shattered door. Once more he whispered the spell to unlock Hedwig's cage which promptly melted away as Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry started down the stairs to see the Dursley's walking in the door. Luckily they didn't notice Harry, but their sights were on another at the side of the stairs. Hermione backed slowly out of the cupboard but didn't look shocked. He looked angry.

"What are you doing in my house? You're one of Potter's freaky little friends aren't you?" Vernon asked accusingly. He started towards her but was surprised (as anyone would be) when he flew backwards into the wall. Hermione walked towards them as he got up.

"You locked him in that little cupboard for eleven years? You let your son beat on him when he was just a defenseless little boy." Hermione looked at them with disgust in her eyes. Harry stood at the top of the stairs, ready in case she needed back-up…which he doubted.

"He is an awful piece of dirt that was dumped on our doorstep. We didn't even want him. We gave him the food off our table and a roof over his head." Petunia countered.

"You think that justifies starving him and keeping him away form people who love him?" Hermione asked, though she didn't look like she wanted an answer. "And you…" She trailed off walking closer to Dudley. He trembled. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"I…you….don't…hurt…me…" He pleaded. Hermione raised him off the floor about a foot and then let him fall. "You aren't even worth it. With what Harry's gone through you'd think that he would be just as awful as you. But look," she pointed up the stairs. "He has grown into a great wizard and an even better person. So I guess I should say thank you for not raising him to be a snot-nosed, spoiled little brat like your own son." Hermione finished. Harry walked down the stairs and passed a shocked group of Dursleys. He stood beside Hermione who suddenly had her wand in her hand. Vernon looked like he was coming to his senses and looked very smug.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding up Harry's wand. "You'll never get…" He stopped short as the wand flew out of his hand with alarming speed into Hermione's hand. She handed it to Harry who pointed it at them.

"Now, move." Hermione said forcefully. They flattened against the wall, revealing a very confused and very scared looking Jim.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

* * *

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/U: Hey, guys, I decided to write this before I went off and became a lawyer. I'm warning you that this has a lot of "legal formalities" as they would say. But just because I'm a very nice person I added a lot of H/Hr hints in there. I think it's cute…well besides the crying. Sorry, more drama!

3 MK

**Chapter Seven**

_"Looking for this?" He asked, holding up Harry's wand. "You'll never get…" He stopped short as the wand flew out of his hand with alarming speed into Hermione's hand. She handed it to Harry who pointed it at them._

_"Now, move." Hermione said forcefully. They flattened against the wall, revealing a very confused and very scared looking Jim. _

In that moment there was a silence where the Dursleys looked panicked and Hermione had stopped dead in the middle of whatever she had been planning to say next. Jim looked like…well, like someone had just told him magic was real. Harry probably hadn't contemplated the consequences of everything that had done in the last ten minutes or so.

No one spoke at all when they heard a loud thud behind them. Harry and Hermione whipped around to see the minister of magic. This one they didn't recognize at all.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and you…" He pointed at Jim whose eyes widened considerably. "Come with me." He said. Hermione looked close to tears. Harry was getting angry. All his life he had to deal with the burden of Voldemort and the Dursleys but the second he does something for himself he's suddenly the bad guy.

Their wrists were bound by the guards that had come in behind the minister. Harry was struggling at the magical ropes and Hermione was crying now. Jim looked too shocked to have any other emotion inside of him.

"Please, no, you don't understand. We had…" Hermione was cut off by the minister.

"No, I understand completely, you have violated more laws in ten minutes than I care to explain. You have used magic in front of not one, but four muggles. Not to mention you are still underage. You have violated the very strict secrecy laws that could endanger that magical world. Of course, that doesn't even begin to cover you, Miss Granger. As for you," He pointed an intimidating finger at Harry. "You have used another witch's wand…" He pulled out a slip of paper. "Alohamora was used twice. In that effect you have destroyed property and also have used magic in front of muggles." He finished with a quick glance at Jim.

"Is there anything either of you would like to say for yourselves?" He asked looking back and forth between them and without waiting for an answer they were escorted outside where they were to take a portkey directly to the ministry.

Harry felt a strong pull at the back of his navel and was suddenly desperate to get out of there. He was dizzy by the time they hit the marble floor. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of him. He didn't say a word but only shook his head disappointedly at both of them. Harry wasn't sure if he was crying or not, but he didn't care. He looked back at Hermione who was still crying. He wanted so badly to comfort her but the binds on his wrists kept him from doing so.

They were taken into a room where the binds were taken off. The guards left them alone informing them that someone would be in to see them shortly. The second Hermione was freed she ran to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she sobbed into his shoulder Harry decided that he was not going to let this happen. Too long he let the ministry own him.

"Everything will be okay…Everything will be okay." Harry whispered repeatedly into Hermione's ear. Harry heard a sound on the other side of the room. Jim was pulling frantically at the door handle. "That's not going to work. Everything here is magically locked." Harry said simply holding Hermione close to him.

The door opened revealing another guard who escorted Jim out of the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Where are they taking him? Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked between sobs. Harry could have told her that he had helped break into a house and that he was probably going to be handed over to cops, but that wasn't going to help anything right now.

"He'll be fine, Hermione. Everything will be okay…Everything will be…" He was interrupted by the door opening again. It was Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Hermione. Sit down." He said. Harry could tell that he didn't want to be here.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Harry said still holding Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to need you and Miss Granger to cooperate." He said, not looking them in the eye. Harry sat Hermione down and sat down in his own chair. Harry had never been called Mr. Potter by Arthur except when they had first met.

"Why are you doing this to us? Can't you help us?" Hermione asked, no longer crying but still shaking slightly.

"Miss Granger, I'm here to do my job. I need to support my family like everyone else. I just got a promotion and I can't risk this." He said, still not able to look up.

"How do you think that family of yours is going to feel when they find out that you put us in Wizard Juvi?" Hermione asked with some edge in her voice.

"There is nothing that I can do. Now, please cooperate or I will be forced to take you to court immediately." He said. "Both of you have committed a list of crimes in the vicinity of the following muggles: Jim Roling, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and their son, Dudley Dursley. I am aware, however, that three of the afore mentioned people were aware of the wizarding world before. So those charges will be taken off the list. However, there is still one boy in question. Do either of you know him?" He asked, looking up at them for the first time since he entered the room.

"I do." Hermione said, tears threatening to spill over again.

"And how do you know him?" He asked, writing things down on a pad of paper.

"He's my…He's my boyfriend." Hermione said, looking down again.

"I see." Mr. Weasley said, looking over at Harry who had found a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Doing magic in front of muggles is a major offence. All the memory erasing is going to take a lot of time and effort. Your reckless behavior has cost the ministry a lot of money today. Not to mention that this could be means to confiscate your wands. This could get you both kicked out of Hogwarts. Now I know that you probably meant well…" Arthur said, addressing them as if he knew them for the first time since they got there. "But there is nothing anyone can do to get you out of this. I honestly can't give you a good outcome for this." He said looking down.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, now, Hermione, someone is going to come in here and take you to court where you will be able to state your defense and tell the story. I'm going to be one of the jurors but I don't know who's going to be your judge. I'm sorry that this had to happen and I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." He said looking down before walking out of the room.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Hermione asked Harry standing up from her chair.

"I'm not sure Hermione. It could take hours." Harry said walking with her over to the two way mirror. They looked out into the ministry where people were buzzing and some were heading home after a long day at work to go to their families.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said quietly. Harry looked over at her with concern.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her.

"I got us into this mess. If it wasn't for me and my stupid brain that thinks it can handle anything…" Hermione said, angry at herself.

"Hermione, if it wasn't for you and your brain, I'd be dead. Also, there will never be a day when Hermione Granger can say she's stupid and be right." Harry added. And it was the truth. There were so many times when Hermione had saved him. All three of them in fact would have been dead this very moment if it wasn't for Hermione. Ron had saved them as well. They were a team. And right now, Harry needed that. Even though things were rough between him and Ron he couldn't deal with all this. He just needed to get something off his chest. He wasn't sure what it was though.

"Harry?" She asked timidly turning towards the other side of the room they were in.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting weird lately. I mean, I know I said this before, it's just I feel so bad all the time now. I couldn't lose you. I don't know what I'd do." Hermione said, trying to hold in the tears.

"Hermione, I'll be fine. Voldemort isn't going to win. Good always beats evil, remember?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this isn't a storybook. I mean, there's a chance that when you leave for that battle that I'll never see you again, ever, and I just don't' know how I'd live knowing that maybe I could have helped…" Hermione trailed off.

Suddenly Harry realized what he needed to say. He wasn't sure how Hermione would take it. Maybe it was a selfish thing to do. Maybe telling her, causing her more pain to get rid of some of his wasn't the right thing to do right now. But she deserved to know, didn't she? She had been his best friend for so long that he couldn't keep this from her any longer. He'd have to tell Ron too, of course. But that would have to come later, after everything between him and Ron had been sorted out. That's what he needed to do as soon as he got out of this mess. But first, here Hermione was. And he needed to tell her. Now.

"Hermione…there's something I have to tell you…I found this out last year…I don't really know how to tell you…" Harry said with his brow furrowed.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, walking towards him slowly.

"It has to do with the final battle…Remember when we went to the Department of Mysteries?" Hermione nodded. "Well, Voldemort had been looking for a prophecy…" Harry trailed off. Trying to find the right words to tell Hermione that it wasn't just a possibility that he wasn't going to be around after that final battle.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Jealously and Good Intentions

* * *

Author: Michelle

Status: Unfinished

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Eight**

"Harry, what is it? That prophecy was destroyed…" Hermione said her voice cracking at the look on Harry's face.

"Hermione, the thing is…" Harry was cut off by Author coming back into the room.

"Harry, Hermione, come on." He said motioning them over to the door in a whisper. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you." He said ushering them out the door. He looked around before rushing them across the hall to a door in the corner of the large room.

Not knowing exactly what was going on Harry and Hermione followed. After they had gotten into the door they quickly realized that this wasn't another office. Quite the contrary. It was a closet. Dumbledore looked down at them with a smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I'm confused." Hermione said as Arthur exited the closet leaving the three alone.

"Miss Granger, there are times when you must behave the way you are supposed to. When you have to do what is technically right, even if it's hard and you have a good reason to do what may be perceived as bad." He said a glint in his eye.

"We know what we did was bad. No one was thinking clearly…" Harry said looking down.

"Not you, me." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'll explain later. Take this portkey to Grimmauld place. The order members will be there and I'll be there shortly." Dumbledore said holding out a canary cream. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and then the canary cream and they felt that familiar pull at the back of their navel.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Harry answered. They looked around; it looked different than the last time they had been there. It was cleaned up and looked like a real home. Harry heard voices coming from the kitchen and he and Hermione went in.

"We were expecting you, Harry." Lupin said. "We'll talk later; Dumbledore should be here any moment now to explain what's going on." He said. Just then Dumbledore appeared in front of them.

"Harry, Hermione, come with me. I'll explain everything." Dumbledore said. He showed them out of the room and into the sitting room. Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch opposite where Dumbledore had sat on the chair.

"I'm sure you two are wondering what exactly is going on. It has surely been quite eventful the last day or so." He said. They nodded in agreement. "What I was saying earlier was the reason Arthur and I were behaving the way we were. The ministry, as you know, is under a new man. His name is Dorjan Mallory. He just came out of no where, really. Arthur was going to help you – so do not be angry with him. I told him not to risk his job and that I would get you out of here. I no longer feel the ministry is safe." He said looking them in the eye.

When neither spoke Dumbledore continued. "It is quite clear that Mallory has no idea what he's doing." Dumbledore said. Hermione couldn't help but snicker at Dumbledore's bluntness. "Even so, some of the things you did will need punishment." He said sternly, switching moods quite impressively. "Hermione, this is your second offence at underage magic…" Harry looked over to Hermione for an explanation but she said nothing. "And Harry, this is your 3rd, I believe. Normally, this could be punishable by expulsion. But given the circumstances I think that Hogwarts is a safe place for you to be now." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Hermione, can I speak to you alone?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded. Before Harry had a chance to protest he was shooed out of the room.

Harry tried to listen at the door but was having a hard time hearing what was going on. He wasn't sure how long he was leaning against the door but suddenly fell when Dumbledore opened the door. "You can go in now, Harry." He said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked seeing her sitting on the couch with a plain look on her face. "Hermione?" He asked again after no response.

"He won't remember me." Hermione said simply. Not really to Harry, she was still staring at the wall.

"Hermione. It's okay…" Harry couldn't think of anything comforting to say at the moment. He couldn't help but be a little glad, but this was Hermione, and she was hurting.

"What was I thinking? That was such a stupid idea. Going there ourselves…What was going through me idiot head?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry patted her awkwardly on the back. He had to say that this wasn't something he was good at, comforting people.

"Hermione, you're a brilliant person, and you know that. So, we all make mistakes…" Harry said brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I don't." Hermione said, obviously still angry with herself. Harry didn't think there was anything he could do so he just sat with her until she stopped blaming herself, occasionally telling her how great she was.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as a beam of light shone through the window. He blinked a few times, re-registering what had happened the previous night. He felt something heavy on his arm and looked down to see Hermione sleeping soundly against his chest. He smiled to himself and brushed some of her bushy hair out of her face.

She looked so peaceful. Like everything in the world was okay and there wasn't a dark lord trying to take it over. He wished that she could have that and decided to let her just a while longer even though his arm was still asleep underneath her.

Harry wasn't aware of the man watching him with a smile on his face. Lupin smiled. So much like his father, he is. He sighed, wishing Harry the best through the next year. He knew it would be a tough one. But if anyone could handle it; it was Harry.

A couple hours later Hermione stirred. She looked up to see Harry staring out the window, looking like he was deep in thought. Hermione had realized that she didn't this life for Jim. That he was probably happier without her.

"Harry?" She asked quietly. Harry jumped a little but looked down at Hermione with a smile.

"Morning." He said with a grin.

"Morning, yourself." She said laying her head back onto his chest comfortably. "This is nice." Hermione said with a sigh.

"It is. This really is." Harry agreed, wishing he could sit there forever. Voldemort never even crossed his mind.


End file.
